Money Talks
by xLou26
Summary: Lust and money can make even the sanest of men do crazy things, but Stu Bennett never imagined he'd be one of them. He thought he had everything – things can change pretty quickly though. AU Wade/OC
1. Kiss And Tell

_**Chapter 1 – Kiss And Tell**_

Perspiration lined her forehead, the small room making her body hot. Never mind the huge body pressed up against hers to add to the friction. Nicole's hand slid up his back, nails lightly raking his tanned skin as she drew a shaky breath between her teeth. He towered over her - 260lbs of solid muscle. He was her fantasy, now her reality. A dream that had quickly seeped into her life but becoming out of control. Maybe she was addicted and feeding her habit just wasn't enough. The gentle pressure of his lips against her neck had her biting her lip in pleasure. She couldn't moan like she wanted to - that would risk them getting caught.

Her body surrendered, back arched and eyes slipped shut. With that, the soft lips that had been gently working up her neck stopped at the shell of her ear. "I want you." Three little words made her knees weak and body shudder. The low tone and depth of his voice had her on edge. She'd always been a sucker for English men, and those with his physique and stature were irresistible.

"Right now?" Her breathless words were only just heard. She was shocked, stunned and aroused - never would she be a match to Stu's wicked, teasing nature. He held the cards and played them as he saw fit. Just like always, he would win.

"Is that a problem?" Stu's huge chest rubbed against hers. They couldn't be any closer but still she wanted more.

Before she could answer, her whole body froze. Voices outside the door were getting louder and louder. Stu's wicked side came out to play. One warm hand slipped under her shirt, skimming across her hip to her back, pulling her even closer into his chest. There was no escape and as Stu's lips captured her own - she couldn't protest.

Her small hand reached for his arm, colliding with his massive bicep. She gripped on, delicate fingers holding onto strong, hard muscle. This was her downfall. The more she touched, the more she craved, the more she wanted to explore. As her thoughts ran wild, any external noise was blocked with the sensations running through her body. Stu continued his dominating kiss, his slick tongue teasing to full effect. She felt herself becoming frantic with her hands, needing to feel more than actually possible.

Stu stopped kissing her, letting her finally take a breath but as she did, his hand slipped into her silky chocolate brown hair, tugging her head back. He licked his lips and feasted his eyes on her neck, finally leaning down to gently kiss the side of her throat. Nicole lost her senses, her control slipped and she let out a moan of pure pleasure.

"Shh..." Stu grinned against her, teasing but continuing to push. He knew exactly what he was doing. Each move calculated for maximum pleasure. His hand continued to caress her smooth skin, slowly moving up her flat toned stomach.

Nicole could only close her eyes, revel in the sensations coursing through her. But the time they had was slowing eating away, and she wanted more than this. More than a few minutes of fumbling around in secret.

"Stu, please." Instead of her words sounding like a protest, they only spurred him on. He growled against her and his hand moved higher; the rough pad of his thumb brushing against the delicate lace of her bra.

"Mr. Bennett?" The male voice from the adjoining room swiftly burst their little bubble.

"Fuck." Stu snarled, the timing of the intrusion playing havoc with what he had planned. Nicole licked her lips, short of breath from trying to keep herself composed. "You're working late tonight."

"But-"

"But nothing, I'm your boss, do as I say." Stu cast his gaze down her body then back up again. Her blouse that was once tucked into her pencil skirt was hanging loose, the top few buttons undone exposing cleavage.

In a panic, Nicole nodded and started making herself look presentable. If Stu wanted her to stay late, that's what she would do. There would however be no working involved and that she would be fine with.

Now able to focus on her surroundings, Nicole suddenly felt out of place in the small room containing confidential files and folders. As Stu Bennetts assistant she was rarely given access to areas that were locked off. Stu handed her a brown file and quickly she took it. He already looked calm and collected – his suit was meticulously back in place.

"I need a copy of those."

Nicole took the papers from Stu, her hands still trembling from the effect he had on her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into Stu's eyes. He was back to being boss so quickly she said, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Stu cast his gaze around the room, his staff were finally heading home. All bar one that was. Nicole sat at her desk, staring at the computer screen but doing nothing. He'd watched her most of the afternoon through his office window. He knew he'd agitated her and put her on edge.

Often she would glance over at his office obviously counting down the minutes just like he was. It had started off innocent enough – company to fill the empty space in his life. He should have stayed away, kept the complications surrounding him to a minimum. Months later it was still going on, the one time with he had planned turned out to last for months, and there was no stopping it soon.

He had mixed pleasure with work. _S&S Investment _was his life, it was how he had made his fortune. The man who had helped him get there was at the opposite side of the room – his partner at the investment bank – Stephen Farrelly.

Sensed he was being watched, Stephen looked up towards him. His red hair, pale skin and huge frame made him an intimidating man. Stu nodded at him in acknowledgement and Stephen took that as a cue to come over to him.

"Yeh goin' home?" Even after all his time in America, the Irish accent hadn't faded one bit. Just like his own English accent.

"I have some paperwork to do. Donald Harris is stopping by first thing tomorrow, said he wants to make some changes to his hedge fund."

Stephen nodded but glanced over at Nicole, turning back he had a smile on his face as he said, "Don' work too hard, fella."

Finally, Stephen left and Stu had never been more grateful. Smirking to himself, Stu started stalking over to Nicole at her desk. Knowing they would be alone sent his temperature soaring and mind racing – he'd spent too much of the day fantasising about their evening plans.

Just as he set forward into the main office, the doors to the room burst open, a women storming through but with Claire – the firms receptionist - hot on her heels. His lustful state diminished in seconds, replaced with anger and resentment.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bennett, she wouldn't take no for an answer." Stu scoffed. Of course she wouldn't.

"What the hell do you want, Joanne?" Passing Nicole's desk without even taking a side glance at her was hard, but he couldn't risk anything. Not now. Stu wasn't in the mood for playing games.

Joanne stepped up to him, long dark brown hair swaying as she came closer, each step purposeful. She looked up at him, brown eyes cold as she said, "Now is that any way to talk to your wife?"


	2. Meet The Devil

_**Chapter 2 – Meet The Devil**_

Nicole held her breath, wanting to get up and leave the desk, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Remaining focused on the blank computer screen she couldn't help but listen to Stu over the thumping of her heart. Unable to stop herself, she took a quick glance at Stu. His eyes were full of bitterness, not love as they should have been for a wife. Unable to stand the look in eyes - even though it wasn't directed at her - Nicole went back to the computer, looking through random files so she had something to do.

"Enjoy calling yourself my wife for two more weeks." Stu spat with menace. He pointed a finger at Joanne and firmly said, "Get out."

Joanne pleaded, obviously not the first time she had with him. "Don't be like that, Stuart."

"Call security please Claire, I want her out of here."

"Please Stuart, I only want to talk." Nicole glanced up just in time to see Joanne with her hands running up Stu's chest. A lame attempt at seducing him - the disgusted look on Stu's face said it all, but that didn't stop Nicole from feeling sick at the sight of them together.

"Unless my lawyer is present, we aren't having any type conversation." Stu turned on his heels and headed back to his office, slamming the door shut with a thunderous bang.

"Son of a bitch." Nicole heard Joanne grumbled under her breath before she stormed out of the room, almost knocking Claire over. Claire didn't falter though - she followed Joanne, probably making sure that security escorted her out of the building.

Stu had never disclosed what went so bad in his marriage, and now she didn't want to know. Frustrated at staring at a blank computer screen, Nicole left her desk and quickly rushed over to Stu's office. Yet to define their relationship, uncertainty flooded Nicole's emotions. She'd never acted as a confidant, but now the opportunity presented itself, she knew she couldn't back down.

Holding her breath, Nicole lifted her hand and knocked on the door three times. There was silence for a moment before she heard a gruff, "What?"

"It's me."

There was some shuffling about and a few bangs before Stu said, "Come in."

Opening the door cautiously, Nicole stepped into the office. Stu was leant against the side of the desk. He'd gotten rid of his suit jacket, the first few buttons of his shirt were popped open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Your wife-"

"Ex-wife." Nicole closed the door behind her and took a few steps closer towards the man that had some kind of a magic hold on her.

"Not yet she isn't."

"In a few weeks the divorce will be final." Stu scrubbed his hand over his face and slumped down on the leather chair behind his desk.

"You need to calm down." Nicole followed Stu and pressed her hands against his back, gently running them upwards towards his thick shoulders. Her lips grazed his neck as she whispered, "Let me help you."

Stu groaned, tilting his head to the side to let Nicole work her magic. She couldn't help but grin, knowing her actions could make even the strongest of men weak. Stu was the strongest man she knew.

"We're going to have to put a stop to things between us." Nicole stopped everything, unsure whether she'd heard him right. Stop? "If Joanne finds out about us, it'll change the divorce settlement. I'm not about to let her take anything else from me."

Stepping back from Stu, Nicole suddenly felt out of place. "So this is about money?"

"This is about everything I've worked for." Stu stood up and walked around the desk, moving over to the window that looked over the city. "I built this business from nothing."

"I know."

"Then two weeks is all I ask." Stu turned around, surprising Nicole as a smile crept to his face. "I already know how I'll be celebrating the divorce."

Nicole froze on the spot as Stu let his gaze linger from her feet and up her body. He stared her dead in the eye as he said, "You're an excellent employee."

Taking that so many ways, Nicole tried to gather her thoughts. "So two weeks and then-"

"And then we can resume this."

Nicole nodded. Two weeks wasn't that long - she'd be fine. Stu rarely took orders or demands, but Nicole made sure her words dripped with suggestion. "I want something before I leave."

"Really?"

"One last kiss."

Stu moved over to Nicole until his chest bumped against hers. "I can't deny you that now can I."

Nicole patiently waited as Stu's hands framed her face. Her lips parted in anticipation and the rapid beating of her heart sped up as he leaned in towards her. Gently his lips touched hers, soft and slow, not at all like Stu. Eyes slipping shut and mind floating into pure bliss, Nicole revelled in the moment and as always let Stu take the lead.

The moment was short lived and kiss ended as Stu pulled away. Nicole opened her eyes, instantly locking with Stu's dark green orbs. "Two weeks is a long time."

"I'll make it up to you after." Stu brushed his thumb across her cheek before letting his hands drop to his sides.

"Do you still need me to stay?"

Stu shook his head and said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay." Nicole turned and headed towards the door. There was nothing else she could do even though she wanted to stay. She was hooked but Stu was in the driver's seat and she was just along for the ride. Now Stu was just back to being her boss. With one sweeping glance over her shoulder, Nicole smiled before she said, "Goodnight, Mr Bennett."

Forcing herself to leave the office, Nicole grabbed her coat from her desk chair and turned the computer off. Two weeks wasn't a long time really, but she'd gotten so used to the sneaking around and little escapades in the office. Once she'd slipped her coat on, she grabbed her handbag and left the office. A quick ride down on the elevator and Nicole was in the basement car park. There were a few people still around, but one person stood out.

It was a mirage of the devil. It had to be. There was no way Joanne was leant against the driver's side of her car, looking every ounce of the bitch she was. Okay maybe she was being biased and taking Stu's side, but from what she'd heard, Joanne was evil.

"Nicole."

Plastering a welcoming smile on her face Nicole said, "Joanne, how can I help you?"

"I have a proposition for you." Joanne had a smirk on her face, eyes cold like she was plotting.

A proposition didn't sound good. The driver's side of her car was blocked – maybe if she ran around to the other side and climbed over the seats, she could just drive off and not have to deal with her. Instead she went against all her instincts and said, "Okay."

"I can make you a millionaire."

Nicole laughed nervously, "That sounds too good to be true."

Trying to get Joanne to move out of her way, Nicole stepped to the side of Joanne to try and open the door. She didn't expect Joanne to grab hold of her wrist and shake her.

Joanne reeked of desperation as she begged, "All you have to do is tell my attorney you're sleeping with Stu and show some evidence."

In complete shock, Nicole didn't know what to say. She couldn't even fathom doing such a thing, not to Stu. Even though she knew it was wrong, images of what she and Stu had done flashed through her mind. She wondered if Joanne could see the guilt in her eyes. "Erm no, I cant. I would lose my job."

With her hand still gripped on Nicole's wrist, she squeezed tightly, nails digging into her skin as she hissed every word. "You wouldn't need a job!"

"Why me?" She could pick any woman she pleased.

"Oh please, it's always the assistant that's fucking her boss."

Glancing down at Joanne's hand on her wrist, Nicole pulled to try and get her to let go. She was evil. "You're hurting me."

Joanne let go and laughed as if nothing had happened, and as she sauntered away she said, "Think about it. Think about what you could do with all that money."

Nicole scrambled around in her bag for her keys, wanting to get away as soon as possible. Joanne had shaken her - literally. What if she knew? What if it was just some wicked plan to trip her up with a hefty bribe? Nothing good would come from this – she'd be selling her soul to the devil.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you ANP87, Blackhat, charmedbyortonbarrett, boston246, Kinnetikx2, MrsBarrett, xj0j0x, ThatGirl54, shakeitsalome and prettybaby69 for all of the lovely reviews. Such an overwhelming response from the first chapter, so glad you're enjoying the story so far :) Lou x**


	3. Changing Faces

_**Chapter 3 – Changing Faces **_

Nicole fumbled with the stack of papers in her hands, carefully balancing them so she could pick up the steaming hot mug of coffee she'd made for Stu. Every morning at 9.15am, she'd take it to him. Black with one sugar. Today was no exception; she entered his office with a smile on her face and no expectations on her mind. She just hoped he wouldn't resist when she needed to talk to him in private. She couldn't hide the fact that his wife had accosted her in the parking lot, bribing her to swindle Stu's fortune.

"Here's your coffee." Nicole smiled as she entered Stu's small office, light spilled in from the separated blinds, the early morning sun beaming through the fluffy white clouds that scattered the sky. It was a beautiful day for such a sullen conversation.

Building up to looking at Stu, Nicole felt ridiculous. She was getting carried away with her emotions - that was all. He was just a fling. Just a bit of fun.

"Thank you." His tone was lower than usual, probably matching his mood. Perfect.

"I need to talk with you." Nicole glanced at Stu who had his eyes glued on a piece of paper in his hand.

"Go on." He didn't even look at her, he hardly even acknowledged her presence. She'd thought of taking some of her vacation days she'd built up but had laughed it off, telling herself she was being silly and that things wouldn't be _that_ different.

Nicole clutched the papers in her hands closer to her chest as she said, "Stu, it's actually really important-"

"Mr Bennett." He looked up, eyes dark and intimidating. Her mind spun and flashed back to her first day the company, her first run in with him. He'd been the same that day too. Burly and uncompromising.

"What?" Shocked and a little confused, she felt like the smallest person in the world. It shocked her even more that Stu had made her feel like that. She wanted to go back to yesterday, when he made her weak at knees, all of his focus on her.

"You can call me Mr Bennett."

"Is that really necessary?"

"You tell me." Stu stood up from the table and his gaze darted over her shoulder. "Mr Harris, pleasure to see you again."

Nicole spun around to see Donald Harris being escorted into the room by Claire. The man in his early sixties had his usual light grey three-piece suit on, matched with a ridiculously bright pink tie. His grey hair was combed to one side, aging eyes were still bright though and he gave her a warm smile.

"Nicole, get him a drink and then get back here, I want you taking notes."

Mr Harris laughed and set his briefcase down before getting settled in one of the leather chairs facing Stu's desk. "It's a tight ship you run around here."

Traipsing back to her desk, Nicole dropped the stack of papers down before heading to the staff room to make another coffee. After a few minutes she had the fresh coffee – made exactly how Mr Harris liked it - in one hand and her notepad and pen in the other then returned to the room in silence. She'd walked in on a joke that probably wasn't that funny, but Stu was smiling, creases lining his eyes as he laughed a long with Mr Harris.

"Here you go Mr Harris." She set the coffee down and took her rightful place in the office, which was out of the way in the corner on a plastic chair. Now some of the lust had disappeared, she could finally remember that she hated most of her job. Was Stu really the only thing keeping her there?

Clicking the top of the pen and flicking to a fresh page in the notebook, she jotted down the date and time and started to make notes of the meeting. Nicole rolled her eyes at the changes Mr Harris wanted to make. He wanted money moved here, money moved there. God the old man had too much money – it explained why his new wife was forty years younger than him.

Shuffling on the un-comfiest of seats, Nicole cross one leg over the other garnering the attention of Stu. His intense stare continued as he swept over her legs. She had still dressed to impress Stu – a black pencil skirt stopped just above her knees, a silky red blouse was tucked into it, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and of course patent black heels on her feet. Just for Stu.

Stu shook his head before turning his attention back to the old man still ranting about the movement of his money. Nicole didn't know if Stu was displeased with her or if he was just having a bad day. She hoped it was the latter. Once the meeting wrapped up, Nicole finalised her notes whilst Stu said goodbye, promising that his request would be dealt with immediately.

Knowing she would have to type up the notes and have them on Stu's desk as soon as possible, Nicole made a hasty retreat towards the door. She didn't want to see any more of Stu's bad mood.

"Stop right there." Stu commanded before she even had her foot out of the office. "Shut the door."

Nicole swallowed hard, before she gently stepped closer to the door and closed it shut. Her heart fluttered and her stomach coiled with lust – she couldn't control it. Stu's presence had an overwhelming effect and when they were alone it only made it worse. Turning around, Nicole gasped in shock, Stu was right there behind her. He took her notepad and pen and threw them onto one of the leather chairs. One big hand settled on her hip, gently rubbing against the silk blouse. Almost stumbling backwards, Stu had her against the door. He said nothing, but his hand reached for her skirt, lifting it up towards the top of her thighs.

Nicole closed her eyes and held her breath. Desperately she wanted to wrap her arms around him, feel his lips on hers. But she couldn't do that. All she could do was let him do whatever he wanted. Thick fingers stroked her thigh, rough, harsh movements over the lace band of her stockings.

"These need to go."

"Right now?" Nicole managed to choke out, but Stu just chuckled.

"These outfits-"

"You like them." Nicole defended herself, remembering exactly what he liked and wanted.

Stu's hand moved higher under her skirt, cupping her backside and giving a light squeeze. His lips were right next to her hear as he replied, "I like them too much, and I only have so much self-control."

"I miss you." Nicole blurted out, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to confess that. "I just mean, I thought you were mad at me or something."

Nicole stilled as Stu's lips pressed softly against her cheek. Why was he doing this? Stopping things was _his_ idea, not hers. This was making everything a million times harder, especially with what she still had to tell him. She pressed her hands against his chest in an effort to push him away, but the heat seeping from his body made her hold her hands still, hard muscles moved under her delicate fingers. This was cruel. She wanted him but she couldn't have him.

"Thirteen days. That's all." Stu uttered, his hands leaving her body as he stepped away.

Still with her back pressed against the door, she knew she looked a state. Cheeks red from lust, skirt showing more skin than intended and her chest rising and falling with each deep breath she took. Quickly she pulled her skirt down and stood up straight.

"I still need to talk with you."

"Quickly."

"It's about Joanne." Stu shook his head, a fowl expression clearly settling on his features. Just hearing his wife's name could do that, suddenly she didn't want to be the one to tell him what had happened the night before. "She's out to get you."

"You don't think I already know that." Stu scoffed as he paced the room.

Nicole couldn't quite believe his drastic change in moods but prepared herself for worse as she finally said, "She waited for me last night in the parking lot."

The sharp turn of his head, the narrowing of his eyes, flexing of hands – he was already pissed. Nicole opened her mouth to tell him why, but a knock on the door quickly stopped the conversation dead.

"No' interrupting am ah?" Stephen opened the door and stuck his head around, his gaze darting between the two of them.

"Yes." Nicole blurted out with all intentions of finishing the sore subject before she lost all courage. "I'm sorry Mr Farrelly, I just have an issue that Mr Bennett is helping me out with."

Nicole was sure Stephen knew but decided to just smile politely and hope he left. He nodded once before turning to Stu. "Two minutes." The door banged shut behind him and Nicole felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"What did she want?" Stu raised an eyebrow, suspicion and anger still dancing vividly behind his green eyes.

Licking her dry lips, Nicole crossed her arm looked Stu dead in the eye as hard as it was to do so. "She wants me to set you up. To put it nicely – seduce you and take your money."

* * *

**A/N – Thank you Blackhat, boston246, xj0j0x, shakeitsalome, Jenni, charmedbyortonbarrett, ThatGirl54, ANP87, Reddream72, prettybaby69 and VolcomStoneBabe for the amazing reviews. So glad this story is going down well :D! Lou x**


	4. Tainted Memories

_**Chapter 4 – Tainted Memories**_

Stu sat at his desk, mulling things over in his mind. Joanne and Nicole both at the forefront of things. He knew full well Joanne was a scheming bitch - he'd found that out first hand, and he wasn't at all surprised she would pull a stunt like this. He just hadn't expected that Nicole would be her target. She'd told him everything and he believed her. He could see it in her eyes.

Stu knew what he needed to do. Leaving his office he didn't make eye contact with anyone. He chanced a quick look at Stephens office, happy to find the blinds in the one window looking into the main office shut. He wanted Nicole as far away from Joanne as possible and the fact she had approached her in his parking lot hit a nerve. His soon to be ex-wife would never learn - he wasn't to be messed with.

Before he knew it, he was outside the security office in the lobby of the building. He wanted to see it with his own eyes before he did anything that couldn't be taken back.

"Spencer! I need to see the security tapes from last night." Stu startled the man sat at the security desk, a wall of screens set up so no place on the premises was left without surveillance.

A box of doughnuts almost fell from the table as he shuffled around, setting his cup of coffee down. "Sure thing, sir. Where from?"

"Parking lot, around five."

Spencer started messing around on the computer but not quick enough for his liking. The screen was still black as images continued to run through his mind. He wondered just how the scenario played out. Did Nicole stand up for herself? He knew that was hard against Joanne - she got a thrill out of watching people squirm in her presence.

The screen flickered black and white, eventually bringing up the familiar parking lot from a variety of different angles. He locked onto one and brought it full screen. Stu watched the images flash past as Spencer fast forwarded though the day's events, eventually stopping at five o'clock.

Stu leant forward, bracing his hands on the desk, preparing himself for what he was about to see. Joanne appeared on the screen and he had to grit his teeth to stop himself from cursing. Nicole's car was almost off the screen, but he could see Joanne circling it, stopping to try and sneak a glance inside.

"If you ever see her in this facility again, I want her out as soon as possible." Stu glanced back at Spencer to make sure he was looking at the woman on the screen. "Got it?"

Spencer nodded and that was a good enough answer. Bringing his attention back to the screen, he watched Joanne wait and wait. "Skip it forward." Stu barked, instructing Spencer to move the tape along so he wouldn't waste more time. "Stop it there."

Wishing the image would magically become crystal clear, he leaned closer into the screen. There was no sound. Nothing. Just Joanne intimidating Nicole with her presence. A grin formed on his face knowing Nicole was standing up to Joanna. He could see it in her stance. That was until Joanne put her hands on Nicole. His grin slipped into a menacing snarl.

He'd seen enough. Enough for him to know that Joanne needed reminding he was tired of her bullshit.

* * *

Back in the building, Stu kept his head down, manoeuvring around the desks to his office. It was silent apart from murmuring of people chatting on the phones to clients. His head thumped with each step he took, different things he wanted to say to Joanne running rampant in his mind.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nicole leave her desk, a stack of papers in one hand. He felt her gaze burning into his back. Immediately he knew she'd be in his office but for once he hoped it was for business purposes only. He was far too pissed off that.

The click of his office door shutting let him know she was there. He sighed and scrubbed his hand over his tired face. "I'll be back in an hour." Stu said as he turned around. There she was, staring at him with a smile on her face whilst she placed the papers on his desk. The anger he felt faded for a moment.

"Where are you going?" Nicole was by his side, pressing her hand against his bicep in a comforting way but quickly pulled it back when he glanced down at her with a frown. He didn't mean to. Often colleagues – an Irish one in particular – would call his tactics harsh and invasive. He wasn't about to change his ways though, they were the assets that got him his big fancy office, cars and home in the first place. Another reason why Joanne wouldn't get anything of _his_.

With a deep breath, Stu finally said, "To see Joanne and let her know she can't get away with trying to bribe a member of my staff!" Stu picked up his coat, threading his arms through the sleeves before searching his desk for his phone.

"Is that wise? I mean, don't you need your attorney there?"

"Nicole-" Stu sighed, not wanting to have this talk right now. He wasn't about to let anyone take advantage of him, especially if Nicole was involved.

"Stu, you have a meeting in ten minutes."

He did? "Fuck." He mumbled, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"Cancel it." The only thing on his mind was letting Joanne know he was onto her and her scheming ways.

"Stu, this is a very important client for you and the company."

He scoffed, eventually finding his phone buried under a stack of papers, then stuffed it into his coat pocket. He needed to tidy his desk, or better yet have Nicole do it. "I know that."

"Then go in your lunch break?" Her voice was soft as she spoke, trying to keep hushed so no one on the outside would hear.

Stepping up to her, he framed her face with his hands. Her lips pressed together and he could tell she was making herself keep quiet. "Do I have to remind you who's the boss?"

She shook her head and remained silent. Immediately he felt like an ass as she looked away from him. With his hands still framing her face, he made her look back at him. "Once she's out of my life, everything will be better."

"Will she ever be out of your life?" Nicole's words came out as a whisper as his hands travelled to her shoulders. He squeezed lightly and gave her a reassuring nod.

"I'm going to make sure of it." Words laced with vicious venom, he knew had to fight fire with fire.

"Good. Mr Farrelly wouldn't have been happy if you didn't show up for the meeting." Nicole's hands were on his chest, removing the coat he'd hastily put on. "Is there anything I can get you?"

With a smirk, Stu kissed her hard and off guard. Some of the anger that was still rippling on the surface began to waver and he pulled her against his body. His coat dropped to the floor and she held onto him with a keen grip. She melted to him, letting out a drawn out moan with his relentless kiss. Knowing where this would lead to, he broke the kiss. Not now. Plans to have her later were already running through his mind, replacing the angry thoughts of Joanne that plagued him.

His voice was a low rumble as he voiced his thoughts out loud and said, "Not right now, sweetheart."

* * *

**A/N – Thank you ANP87, shakeitsalome, kendra151, charmedbyortonbarrett, xj0j0x, prettybaby69, ThatGirl54, lilywhite25, Blackhat, VolcomStoneBabe and SoulSoother59 for the reviews. Still no idea where this is headed, but I hope you keep reading :) Lou**


	5. Turning Tables

_**Turning Tables**_

Stu held his breath after three sharp bangs on the door. He knew exactly what he was going say to her. What the bloody hell were you thinking? He ran a hand through his short hair then adjusted the sunglasses on his face. Growing uncomfortable in his suit, the sun was doing nothing but making him feel worse. He unbuttoned the jacket, about to take it off when the door pulled open.

"Stuart…"

Forgetting what he was about to say, Stu opted for actions instead. He pushed the door back and Jo cringed as it banged against the wall. "Your little visit-"

"Oh come on, Stu. Lighten up."

Shaking his head he towered over her. She continued to smile up at him, obviously pleased with her actions. "That wasn't part of the plan."

He stilled has her palms planted flat on his chest, smoothing up his shirt to his shoulders under the jacket. "But you like it rough."

He growled, one hand grabbing for her hair. She wore it loose, as she always did when not in public. His fingers slid easily through the silken locks then tightened, curling in them until her head tilted back. Just before his lips crushed against hers he saw her smile. She liked it rough, too. Her hands squeezed his shoulders then began pulling at his jacket but he refused to let go of her long enough to remove it. So it dangled from one arm as his tongue claimed her mouth.

Feeling her nails dig into his skin, Stu pulled back. Now wasn't the time for this. As much as he wanted to continue, he broke away. He fully removed his suit jacket and narrowed his eyes at her. "You went too far, Jo."

Slowly she licked her lips, pushed herself against him and looked up to him. Her slim fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt. "I was only trying to help."

"You're not to turn up at my work again." He rubbed her shoulders, wishing he could spend his afternoon with his wife and not at work. "You're lucky she didn't go to the police."

Jo scoffed. The amount of hatred there was sickening. "You have her wrapped around your little finger Stu. I just don't want her getting too close."

"How close is too close?" he mused, then pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Don't worry about that happening."

"Stu, you know how—" she cut off with a sigh and circled the top button of his shirt with the tip of her finger. "Do you think she'll accept my offer?"

"I don't know. But you're to stay away. She'll find you if she wants to." He sighed, dangerously close to calling the office and saying he'd be out the rest of the afternoon. But he remembered the accounts that needed his attention, and two meetings before he could end his day. "I'll work on her."

"And let me guess, you can't stay much longer?" Jo mumbled, lips suddenly on his neck.

"You'll see me later." Stu let her continue her assault of kisses, grinning as she pulled his shirt free from his trousers. Her hands were on his torso, nails dragging over his skin.

"I can be quick." Jo mumbled in between ravenous kisses.

"You know I like to take my time with you." Knowing she'd soon be ripping his clothes off, Stu grabbed Jo's hands and pulled them off her. Her expression was a mixture of disappointment and arousal.

"I'll make you dinner." Stu nodded, liking the idea immensely. On her tip toes, Jo kissed his cheek then gently bit his ear lobe. "Then I can be your dessert."

That idea didn't sound too bad, he wasn't one for cooking. "I can be back for six."

Stu gently pushed Jo away before tucking his shirt back in and picking up his jacket. He'd have a proper talk with her later when he had more time. There were a lot more things he needed to get off his chest, maybe even drill the plan into her head one more time. She seemed to take the idea of having power far too literally.

"Don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone." Stu walked to the door, Jo close behind him with each step.

"Don't be late and I won't." Stu turned before he left, kissing her hard on the lips.

Stu grinned at her retort – he wouldn't be surprised if she did, she always liked to keep him on his toes. The door closed behind him but not fully. She was watching him leave. Slowly he sauntered back to his car, again the heat of the sun beaming down on him. Work awaited him, along with Nicole. It would all be worth it though. The lies, the deceit and the treachery.

* * *

For the umpteenth time that day, Nicole glanced across to Stu's office. There were a stack of papers on the edge of her desk that she needed him to sign but he'd given her strict instructions not to disturb him. Having something else she needed to get off her chest, she decided to get up and do deal with it. Her palms were sweaty with nerves, suddenly anxious over the prospect of bringing the subject up.

The office was eerily quiet, the constant tapping of computer keys becoming increasingly annoying as every second ticked past. Slowly she stood up, hands slipping around the papers on her desk. It was now or never. A few looked her way when she started walking towards Stu's office. She often wondered if they knew, no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

Gently she knocked on the door, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear as she waited. Hearing the faint 'come in', she wrapped her hand around the handle, amazed at how nervous she was feeling. It wasn't the usual nervous feeling Stu gave her. It wasn't fuelled by lust or arousal.

"Sorry to disturb you, but these need signing." Nicole watched intently as Stu looked up from his desk, his gaze scanning over her. "I also need to ask you something."

"If this is about Jo-"

"No its not." Nicole closed the door shut behind her, placing the papers on the edge of Stu's desk. "Well, I don't really know how to ask this."

Stu leant back on his chair, not saying a word to help her. Instead he just watched, doing nothing to help her nerves. He played with the pen in his hand, sliding it through his fingers.

"I think I deserve a raise." Nicole held her bread then sighed, "I've worked here for long enough and aside from the raise I got after fulfilling my ninety day probationary period, I haven't seen one."

Stu's eyebrows rose as he leaned back in his seat again, brows pulling together in confusion. "What are you saying? If I don't give you one, you'll leave?"

"I'm saying that I want to feel valued. You gave that ditzy Claire a raise last week and all she does is answer phones—"

"Claire's fiancé has been laid off and they have a small child to feed. And you should know she does a lot more than answer the phone. I approved her request for a week off, too. Do I need to give you a vacation now?"

Why was he being so harsh? She clasped her hands together and swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure. "Mr. Bennett—"

"Come here." His tone indicated that if she didn't she'd regret the decision. When she had rounded the desk he turned to face her, the smirk pulling at his lips sending a shiver down her spine.

Surely he wasn't going to. The outer office was busy, and he had a meeting in – she checked the time – twenty-five minutes.

She opened her mouth to suggest they continue the discussion later then saw he was unfastening his belt.

"Whitman should be here soon." His tone was business-like as he loosened his tie. "You have twenty minutes to convince me you deserve a raise." Stu shook his head when she moved to kiss him. "No, no. On your knees, Nicole."

The carpet was rough against her knees as she got down before him. Bewildered, she fumbled with the button and zipper of his slacks. She had just started to reach inside, fingers sliding over the cotton of his boxers, when his hand cupped the back of her head and began to push.

She was starting to get breathless. She loved when he demanded. It was one of the many things that had attracted her to him. She disliked the act but if it pleased him she would do it. Doing so wouldn't help her sudden desire, though. Practically pawing at his boxers now she whined when his large hand covered hers.

"We'll have to do this some other time," he murmured.

Nicole struggled to catch up, letting her hands rest on his thighs. The rasp of his zipper was loud in the office. Curling her fingers to keep from scrambling into his lap and begging him she watched as he fastened his belt. "Why did you go through all that if you were going to stop me?"

"To see if you would." His hand cupped her cheek, making her look up at him. Running his thumb over her bottom lip, he smiled. "Good girl."

"I know you don't like meeting out of work," she whispered, boosting herself onto her feet, "but can we? Please? It's been so long."

"No. Even if I thought it would be a good idea, I have plans." He turned back to his desk, remarkably unaffected by what had just occurred. "Get back to your desk, I'll need you in here for note taking when Whitman arrives."

A mixture of annoyance, jealousy and depression swirled within her, mixing with the desire and cooling her blood. Swallowing it all down, she smoothed her clothes. "And my raise?"

"I'll talk it over with Mr. Farrelly. That's his department." He looked up from the papers he'd pulled in front of him. "You might want to fix your lipstick before going out."

Almost stumbling backwards, Nicole wiped under her lip. She should have been used to this but she wasn't.

"I also wouldn't mind a coffee," Stu spoke up, eyes still on the papers in his hand. It was like she wasn't even there; the looks he usually gave her had disappeared. "You know how I like it."

Nodding, Nicole turned around with her hand over her mouth. She left the room with a quick double take in the main office. Head down, she made her way towards the bathrooms located next to the staff room. Her heart beat accelerated, almost unable to catch her breath as she burst into the bathroom. She made it to a sink, her fingers clutching at the cold porcelain. Her arms were weak, body shaking as different, obscene thoughts ran through her mind. Was Stu going off her? His interest had dwindled, his attention was lacking. The power needed to shift – she wasn't just going to be a notch on Stu's bedpost.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you ANP87, Blackhat, ShannonTheAwesomeOne, xj0j0x, SoulSoother59, charmedbyortonbarrett, prettybaby69, ThatGirl54 and VolcomStoneBabe for the awesome reviews. Thank you Josie for helping with this chapter :) Lou x**


End file.
